


Тебе не понравится

by Simon_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драббл на ключ "горячее дуло к коже"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебе не понравится

Сейчас ему пятнадцать.  
Цуна понимает это с первого взгляда, стоит только Реборну переступить порог его кабинета, ни с чем не спутаешь острые углы локтей и коленей. Еще не развернулась линия плеч, запястья тонкие, узкие, но в росте за полгода, что они не виделись, он вытянулся на целую голову.  
— Хаос, — говорит Реборн хриплым ломким голосом.  
— Да, — кивает Цуна в ответ. Это именно он.  
Будешь чай или кофе, может быть, тебя накормить завтраком, где ты был всё это время, без тебя здесь смертельно скучно, почему не приехал раньше, лучше бы не приезжал вовсе. Цуна ничего не говорит, нет смысла задавать вопросы, Реборн сам скажет, что посчитает нужным, и ни словом больше.  
У него мягкие щеки и твердая линия подбородка. Костюм на нём висит, пройдет еще лет пять, прежде чем он сядет как надо, и тогда будет смотреться стильно, а пока Реборн собирает чуть отросшие волосы в короткий хвост, носит белые рубашки — ни галстука, ни пиджака, ни шляпы, и рукава небрежно закатаны чуть выше локтей.  
Цуна смотрит и не может насмотреться. 

Реборн возвращается, когда во всём остальном мире становится скучно.  
— У тебя снова проблема, Цуна, — говорит он, усмехаясь.  
Теперь — конечно, каждый раз, когда Реборн возвращается, у Цуны и впрямь появляется проблема, на самом деле — больше одной. Этого он не говорит тоже.

Он привыкает к статусу Вонголы так же, как привыкал когда-то носить кольцо, быстро и незаметно. Так же, как и кольцо, иногда его хочется снять, оставить лежать на тумбочке у кровати, блестеть металлическими краями.  
— У меня есть идея, — усмехается Реборн, вваливаясь в его спальню, кухню, на переднее сидение спорткара — Дино подарил на восемнадцатый день рождения, а Ямамото научил водить. Реборн разваливается на кровати, стуле, закидывает на торпеду ноги, это же Реборн, он везде устраивается с удобством, текучий и гибкий, как кошка, и как кошке, ему одинаково удобно на заборе и пуховой перине.  
Цуну всегда это в нём восхищало.  
— Ты в деле, — добавляет Реборн. В деле и никогда — доле, Цуне от его идей никакого толку, он только разгребает проблемы, иногда улыбкой Десятого Вонголы, иногда деньгами, иногда проблемы разгребает Гокудера. Он тоже знает, где достать деньги и кому отвешивать улыбки, но предпочитает решать вопросы динамитом. Хорошо, что с ним всегда Ямамото, хорошо, что Ямамото умеет улыбаться.  
Статус Вонголы не слишком тяжел, если удобно уложить пакет прав и обязанностей на тех, кто готов его взять. То, что рядом с ним таких даже больше, чем нужно, Цуна понял не сразу, но главное — понял же. Вонгола не занимается мелкими вопросами, не вникает в детали, но берет на себя ответственность, если какая-нибудь деталь выходит из-под контроля.  
Цуна не знает, как так случилось, но почему-то все считают, что Реборн — его подчиненный, что он — та самая деталь. И все почему-то знают, с кого в случае чего можно будет спросить. Черт знает как это вышло, всё ведь не так, никогда не было так, и Реборна нельзя взять под контроль. Почти всех можно — Девятого, отца, даже Варии можно предложить что-нибудь интересное, к тому же Занзас стал гораздо спокойнее с тех пор, как обнаружил у Цуны яйца.  
Цуне до сих пор интересно, где именно.  
Но не Реборна.  
Может быть, именно поэтому он возвращается. Становится в дверях, улыбается, и год от года становится всё старше и старше внешне, и злее внутри.  
Раньше Цуна этого боялся, раньше Цуна часто снимал кольцо, чтобы уложить его на тумбочку у кровати, теперь он носит его не снимая. Теперь он думает, что год от года с Реборном становится всё интереснее. 

— Когда ты приехал? — спрашивает он. Щелкает дверной замок, Реборн ухмыляется, подходит ближе к столу. Рядом стоит кресло для посетителей, удобное и широкое, и Реборн падает в него, свободно откидывая голову на подлокотник.  
— Сегодня.  
Он врет, но Цуне всё равно никогда не удавалось его на этом поймать.  
Там всегда и бывает, где-то в сицилийской подворотне пуля ввинчивается в чей-то очень важный и нужный затылок, а на другом конце земного шара Реборна видели на частной яхте синьора Каваллоне.  
Иногда Цуна думает, что Дино слишком много ему позволяет. Иногда Дино думает так же.  
— Ты собирался приехать неделю назад.  
Реборн пожимает узкими плечами.  
— Задержался, были дела.  
Цуна вздыхает, поднимается из-за стола, подходит к окну. Утренняя Сицилия восхитительна, над головой разливается высокое светлое небо, свежий запах упругой зелени дразнит ноздри. Цуна открывает окно и опирается ладонями на подоконник.  
За его спиной Реборн поднимается на ноги, подходит ближе, у него тихий и легкий шаг, но Цуне не нужно слышать, чтобы знать, где он, и видеть не нужно тоже.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Цуна тихо, и тут же чувствует холод у виска.  
— А на что похоже?  
— В последнее время тебе так скучно, что ты решил пристрелить Вонголу и начать веселиться всерьез?  
— Ага, — говорит Реборн, и в его голосе заметно и легкое самодовольство, и скука, и — нетерпение.  
Цуна чувствует, как ствол медленно скользит вниз, по линии челюсти, съезжает на шею, уязвимую ямку над ключицей.  
Кожа там мягкая, тонкая, холод металла ее обжигает, и это — лучшая часть. 

Реборн никогда не отличался терпением, сдержанностью или чем-нибудь похожим, он вспыльчивый сукин сын, всегда был. Последние года четыре он сукин сын в эпицентре гормональной перестройки организма. У него переходный возраст — что может быть лучше, чем Реборн и переходный возраст в одном предложении, и хуже тоже ничего быть не может.  
Он начал курить, драться, вспоминать, что значит иметь взрослое тело, он безумно хотел трахаться, и ничего из этого толком не мог себе позволить.  
Цуна никогда не думал, что хотя бы один из пунктов многочисленных этапов взросления Реборна будет его касаться, и оказался неправ.

Сперва это было похоже на просто еще одну небольшую проблему, эй, Цуна, у меня есть идея, тебе не понравится, не то чтобы у тебя есть выбор.  
Спасибо, нет, меня раздражают Колонелло и проститутки, это не вариант, я пробовал, уверен, у тебя встанет даже на малолетку, ну вот видишь.  
Цуна, нервно повязывая галстук после, решил, что всё это похоже на эротический кошмар. Реборн решил иначе.  
— Охуенно, — довольно сообщил он, с трудом вставая на ноги. Он был взмокший, у него разъезжались ноги, а Цуна постарался отвернуться поскорее, пока не встало снова.  
Реборн решил иначе, и это было похоже на вынесение приговора. 

Он кусается, когда целует, наматывает на ладонь галстук, притягивая Цуну ближе, дуло пистолета всё так же жмется к шее, и сейчас Цуне на это плевать.  
Он подхватывает Реборна под ягодицы, поднимает — легкий, господи боже, какой же он легкий — вжимает его в себя.  
Реборн сжимает коленями его бока, отпускает галстук и запускает ладонь в волосы Цуны.  
— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — спрашивает он, касается губами мочки его уха, трется о Цуну всем телом, и да.  
Цуна хочет.  
Хочет поставить раком или нагнуть над своим же рабочим столом, выдрать его так, чтобы выл, кусая собственную руку.  
Хочет аккуратно снять с него одежду, вылизывая тонкую кожу на шее, усадить себе на колени и толкаться внутрь размеренно, медленно доводя его до безумия. Изучать кончиками пальцев лодыжки, колени, бедра, ребра, соски и смотреть на него, смотреть, смотреть, смотреть.  
Они не виделись полгода, и Цуна хочет слишком много, поэтому просто смотрит, точно зная — Реборну от взглядов тоже сносит крышу.  
И говорит:  
— Хочу.  
После этого тишина в кабинете становится мокрой и душной, и Цуна укладывает Реборна спиной на стол. Торопливо вынимает пистолет из его расслабленной ладони, отправляет его в ворох рабочих бумажек. Расстегивает ремни-пуговицы-пряжки, разворачивает обертку, Реборн под его ладонями мягкий, расслабленный, возбужденный, он спокойно раздвигает ноги, и Цуна больше не думает. 

Он трахает его медленно, плавно, Цуна уже давно не подросток, чтобы кончать от пары движений, ему нравится, когда хорошо и долго, а Реборн уже через пару минут размеренного ритма начинает мелко дрожать. Приподнимается на локтях, молча выгибается Цуне навстречу, пытается получить больше.  
— Давай быстрее, — говорит он хрипло.  
Цуна приподнимает его задницу над столом, смотрит, как его член растягивает покрасневшее узкое отверстие, и не торопится. У него полно времени, Гокудера собирался подъехать к десяти часам, сейчас четверть девятого, и можно делать что угодно.  
Цуна разворачивает Реборна боком, закидывает одну ногу себе на плечо, так получается глубже.  
Член у Реборна болезненно возбужденный и влажный, и Цуна даже не пытается его трогать, он поглаживает пальцами кожу под яичками, внутреннюю сторону бедер, косые мышцы живота. Вслушивается в жаркое дыхание, толкается внутрь и не останавливается, даже когда Реборн кончает, кривя рот в болезненной гримасе.  
— Я не закончил, — замечает Цуна.  
— Я тоже, — ухмыляется Реборн, красный, растрепанный, прядки влажных волос липнут к коже, и ухмылка выглядит неубедительно.  
— Замечательно, — кивает Цуна, ощущая смутное раздражение. Он выходит, глядя, как сжимается конвульсивно растраханный задний проход, и, наконец, нагибает Реборна над столом, как собирался в самом начале. 

Когда всё заканчивается, на часах уже почти десять, а Цуна чувствует себя выжатым досуха. Реборн валяется в его кресле для гостей голышом и прикуривает, стол грязный, вещи валяются по всему кабинету. Цуна вспоминает кое-что важное.  
— Так зачем ты всё-таки приехал? — спрашивает он, подбирая с пола рубашку и брюки.  
— О, — отвечает Реборн, выдыхая дым. — Всё как обычно, у меня появилась одна идея.  
Тебе не понравится.


End file.
